hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Simulasi
Summary Simulations are designed to test your friends' networks. You can only simulate a hack on a Facebook friend. Simulations do not transfer resources or influence ranks, reputation, or recorded wins and losses. Connecting to Facebook If you have not logged into Facebook, you will have to do so before engaging in simulations. In your Network Logs, you will find a Friends tab. If you are not already connected, there will be an option to "Log in to Facebook." Tapping this brings up the Facebook login page. After logging in, a list of targets will appear, showing all Facebook friends who have also connected their Hackers accounts. If none of your current friends' profiles are connected to a Hackers account, then the friends list will remain empty. You can also connect to Facebook from the World Map, under the options menu (the gear at the bottom), along with Google/Game Center connect and device linking. From here, you can also disconnect your Facebook account at any time simply by tapping the icon when it is gray and reads "connected." A maximum of 250 friends can be displayed. Log in to Facebook.png Facebook not connected.png Facebook connected.png Initiating a Simulation From the Friends tab, find a target and tap the red Simulation icon. This directs to the target network and continues just as a standard hack, with the only exception being the red pulsing "SIMULATION" text beneath the "disconnect" option. Only one simulation attempt may be made per friend every four hours, but as with standard hacking, you may disconnect without placing any programs and before the timer counts down without any consequences, and reconnect at will. Simulations do not use up programs, but they must be compiled as with any other hack, as only programs currently stored in Program Libraries may be used for a simulation. Resources and reputation are not transferred through simulations, and the ReadMe is not available upon downloading the core. Hacklogs From the Friends tab, you can view the hacks log of each friend. This will take you to the Hacks tab of the player's own network. The Security Log can also be accessed in the tab to the left. Just as with your own hacklog, all recent replays and details of hacks and defenses are available. You cannot access the other player's ReadMe file from here - only the network admin can view it. To return to the Friends tab, there is a red << button. Tapping the x will close the Network Logs completely. As of v1.034, disconnecting from a replay will return to the top of the tab in which the relay is stored. In your own hacklog, replays of simulations appear along with all other hacks in the Security Log and Hacks tabs, but show a gray Simulation '''icon in place of the option to retrace. Security Log.jpg Hacks.jpg Tips & Notes * Anyone connected as a friend through Facebook can simulate a hack, even at much higher or lower levels or ranks * You must connect to a Facebook profile using the '''Friends tab on your home network before friends will be able to simulate hacks on your network, and vice versa. * Simulations do not interrupt active administrators and can be attempted once every four hours, whether the target admin is online or not. * Only one simulation can be attempted per person every four hours. * Simulations do not use up programs, but they must still be compiled. * Once a simulation is complete, the only effect of it is the replay in the hacklogs - no reputation or resources are transferred, you cannot access the ReadMe file, and no programs are lost. * Simulations are designed to test your friends' networks. If you have successfully hacked a friend in a previous simulation, try a new hack strategy. If you have been successfully hacked in a simulation by a friend, try a new network layout. * Rank badges and reputation points are also displayed next to players listed in the Friends tab. * Friends are listed in order of highest to lowest Reputation. * Simulations ignore instances of 9SEC Shields and do not affect their status. * As of Patch v1.034, Simulations no longer provide credit towards Daily Challenges.